To Bloom Like A Lily
by RizuRiji
Summary: You were the girl no one bothers to remember. You were the girl that doesn't mind being alone. You were the girl who was still a bulb, resting in the ground. All that had to change when you just had to squirt that goddamn mustard on his jacket. Romano X Reader
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story ever on this site! Now, just to let you know, just because this is my first story doesn't mean I want you to go easy on me. If you think I need work on something, please review and tell me what I should fix! I really love writing and I can accept harsh criticism, so don't go easy on me! There's also something I would like to point out; there is an actual line between criticism and being a jackass, don't cross that line. If you are going to give a review, it has to include what is good about the story and what is bad, no bashing on it like a madman!**

**Now for the real author note. Okay, this is my first story so I know it's not all that great. Like it says on my profile, I only do 'Character X Reader' stories. I don't do it only because of some weird fantasy fan-girls have, that's only a small reason why. I do it because I like experimenting with different character personalities; plus I like second-person stories. It really makes you feel like you know the characters in the story!**

**Be warned, my 'Character X Reader' stories are not like the usual ones where you're REALLY GIRLY (best description I could come up with; please take no offense to this if you're a 'Character X Reader' writer, this is only my opinion). Most of the 'Character X Reader' stories I read so far are really cute but I feel like they go to fast. Plus, to add to my pet peeves of 'Character X Reader' stories, I always feel like I'm a Mary-sue when I read them. This story will soon have some romance in it, but I won't rush it because a good romance story needs time to build on a relationship. I'm also not the romantic-type so don't expect anything gushy unless I'm in the mood for it; seriously, my type of date would be chilling at home with a guy watching TV (no wonder I'm single). Anyway, I'm sorry for the long intro, I hope you enjoy my story so far, story start!**

* * *

**Summary:** You were the girl no one bothers to remember. You were the girl that doesn't mind being alone. You were just the girl who sits at the back of the class. All that had to change when you just had to squirt that goddamn mustard on his jacket.

**Pairing:** Romano X Reader

* * *

It was an usually windy day. The wind was blowing thousands of leaves off the multicolored trees, as if it was looking for something important. Okay, you weren't stupid, it was fall, it's usually windy in fall, but today it was as if the sky had lost something important and sent the wind out looking for it. You make a small sigh to yourself.

You feel stupid for thinking something so poetic. A windy fall day like this wasn't all that unusual. You were inside a school building, your school building. Your first morning class started just mere moments ago. You sat there, bored, just staring out the window with your chin resting on your hand. You sat in the back of the class, next to the window, much like the main character in the shows you've watched when you were younger.

It's not as if you were a delinquent, or someone who just didn't care about their own education, it was just that you already knew what the teacher was teaching to begin with. You spend most of your time away from school at home, studying or taking care of the house. You would also cozy up with some snacks and watch TV or browse around the web. Sometimes you would grab some juice from the fridge and play some video games.

You didn't have any friends, you never did. It's not as if people hate you, you just never approach them. To be completely honest, no one really knew your name at all. Even the teachers would need a moment to think before they can remember your face. You never hated anyone for it, you didn't even mind. You yourself don't even talk unless someone approaches you.

Class was finally over, you felt like you've been there for an eternity. It's not as if you think class was boring, it can be quite lively sometimes, it's just that time seems to slow down, just for you. Each day, slowly passing, like an eternity in a prison cell. You shake your thoughts off the subject.

You made a quick glance to your right. Some of your male classmates are starting to crowd around desk. For some reason, your school is packed full of guys. You live in a fairly small neighborhood, but your school is special. There is at least one person from every country present at your entire school. However, since it's a small neighborhood, there's not even three hundred kids attending your school.

World Academy, the only school in the area. The school that goes from preschool until the very last year of high school. Everyone attending at the moment has known each other since the day they got out of diapers. However, know one really seems to know.

You never felt the need to memorize any names, not even the teacher's. For every group project, you ended up the only one without a partner, always working alone. You only attend the school events that require you to be there. Anything that was a choice: festivals, dances, and even parties? You just stay home. Any normal parent would think this would be unhealthy for their child, but that's just the problem. Your parents are working overseas.

Typical loner, that's what you are, maybe even more. It's just how you've always lived, ever since you can remember. You have vague memories of you ever spending time with your parents. There's not even one clear memory of you all being together.

Second period is starting, after that, it's lunch. You woke up late this morning because your alarm clock ran out of battery and skipped breakfast. You were hungrier then an elephant in the desert. You noticed that the boys ran 'swiftly' back to their desk.

You stared out the window again, in another daze. The wind was still blowing, probably even stronger then before. The leaves were dancing with the wind. There you go again, being all poetic. You stopped gazing out the window to turn to your textbook, the teacher called on someone to read out loud. You paid little attention, still in a daze.

You twitched, something was in your eye. Your raised your arm to your face, rubbing your eye against the sleeve of your shirt. 'It won't go away!' you thought to yourself. You stopped trying to get rid of it, sometimes things like this just go away.

Ding Dong! The bell rung. Next period was lunch, finally. Everyone was running off to sit with their usual groups, some changing, some not. You don't have to even move; your lunch was under your desk, still fresh. You opened your bag to reveal a sandwich containing tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, some meat, and a few pickles. You also had some salt, pepper, ketchup, mustard, and a juice pouch to go along with your main course.

You added the right amount of flavor from each condiment to suit your taste; except for the mustard. 'It's stuck,' you thought, trying to get the yellow sauce out of the small bottle. You kept your right eye closed because it was really starting to bother you. You gave your mustard bottle one last punch before you decided to give up.

"What the fuck?!"

You turned your head to see Lovino Vargas. He was a full Italian male with olive colored skin. He had amber colored eyes and dark brown hair. In the middle of his dark brown hair was a curl sticking out of his head. He began to have a very pissed expression on his face as his brain was processing the scene that just happened. You had just squirted a glop of mustard on his school uniform.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He yelled, "Are you fucking blind?!"

'Mustard,' you thought, 'Why did it have to be mustard?! The hardest stain to get rid of!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! Thank you for all the positive reviews in the first chapter! It's okay guy's, I'm on winter break right now so I have a lot of time on my hands. I actually finished this chapter yesterday, but due to a few complications, I couldn't post it. Romano might be a bit OOC though, I know that he's kinder towards women then he is to men, but would he yell at a girl like that? I'm sorry if it bothers you, but it's to keep the story going! Again, sorry. I'll get started on the next chapter today, and depending on my motivation, you might get two before new years! Okay, enough rambling, story start!**

* * *

"Are you fucking blind!"

He was yelling right into your ear. You thought you were going to go deaf. Now you have two options; number one, you can apologize, number two, you can add fuel to the fire. To avoid an unnecessary argument, you went with the best option.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Oh, so now your eye's okay!

"Do you fucking know how fucking hard it is to get rid of a fucking mustard stain?!"

"Fratello! I'm hungry~"

Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's younger brother. He was a sweet kid, unlike his brother. He always wore a smile on his face, unlike Lovino's usual scowl. He had a curl like his brother's, except that it was placed on the right side of his head instead of in the middle. You noticed that they have the same colored eyes, but Feliciano's hair is a lighter brown. They were complete opposites.

"You can just eat without me, stupid." Harsh, is that what siblings say to each other? You don't have any so you don't know the feeling.

"Ve! But I really want to eat together!"

"Well not fucking now!"

You could almost see the tears forming in Feliciano's eyes. "You're starting a scene," you said, taking a bite of your sandwich.

"Look who fucking started it!"

"I told you that I was sorry didn't I? I'll pay for the dry cleaning bill." The argument you were trying to avoid found you.

"Screw that! You're paying for a new uniform!"

"It's not that hard to go to a dry cleaners is it?!" you're starting to raise your voice, okay, clam yourself down.

"Little bitch! Are you as deaf as you are blind?! Mustard is almost impossible to get off!"

"I am not wasting my money to get you a new one."

"You-"

Ding Dong! The bell rung, and you didn't even eat half of your sandwich, just great. Everyone rushed back to their classrooms before a teacher could even step foot out of their office. You sighed as you put your lunch away, 'I was really looking forward to that,' you thought. Lovino gave you one last glare before he walked out the door.

"This is not fucking over," He mumbled under his breath.

Third period was starting to take form. You rested your head on your desk. You were tired from all the commotion earlier. No one bothered to keep a conversation with you for that long in years, minus the people who work at the supermarket. It's not as if you can't talk to people, you're anti-social by choice. You just didn't think that a social life actually matters until you get out of school and start a new life.

You're not sure how, but you began to dozed off without even realizing it. You can't remember what happened in your dream You woke up just before the bell rung. 'How long did I sleep?' you thought.

Your sixth period teacher walked into the class. 'That long?!' you must have been really tired. You mentally scold yourself and actually tried to pay attention this time. 'Boring,' you thought, sometimes you wonder if you're really learning anything. Like now, the teacher is just repeating something that we've all learned back in elementary school. It's like teaching a doctor how to multiply.

The next two periods passed by like a cloud, slow and steady. Your stomach quietly roared from hunger. You were really tempted to try to eat in class but the teachers had a sharp eye. Your stomach added to the everlasting eternity of class.

Ding Dong! School's over, you're relieved. Usually you didn't mind the eternal time life has placed on you, but your stomach beats patients. You grabbed your book bag and walked out of the classroom with your sandwich in hand. You treasured each bite of your unfinished lunch as if you haven't eaten in ages. You seemed to be forgetting something, but you pushed that thought to the back of your mind, still focused on your small meal. Once you reached your locker, it hit you like a ton of bricks.

You almost choked on your sandwich once realization struck. There was one important detail that seemed to have slipped your mind. Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's little brother; his locker was right next to yours. 'Crap,' you thought to yourself.

Lovino Vargas, known for his horrible temper. On a scale of one to ten, the number you get when you want to settle a fair fight with him, negative six. He's suppose to be nicer to girls, your classmates say, but you doubt it. You want to settle things so you won't have deal with it in the future, that was just how you are, but you're really not in the mood right now. That sandwich just wasn't enough to satisfy your needs, you think it's revenge for making your stomach wait so long. You just wanted to go home.

You glance around the area, no sign of them. You causally make your way to your locker, still no sign of them. You quickly put in the combo, 'I'll just come to school early tomorrow, and we'll talk about his stained uniform in the morning.' That was your plan, if things to start to go out of whack, the bell will save you.

It's not like you don't know how to fight for yourself, any 'normal person' would give that stupid Italian a good kick in the nuts, but you weren't just any 'normal person.' You just don't want to deal with an unnecessary fight. You were smarter then that. As you put your books away, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You froze for a moment, 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' you told yourself. You forgot that you had to hurry, and now they're right there.

"This is not fucking over," you're screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Short chapter is short, orz. I know, it's boring, but bare with me here, the next one will be... Well better then this. Now, thank you for all the kind reviews! I love you all! I still think that I'm doing something wrong here, or is it just me? Sorry, this chapter is boring, but I didn't really have a lot of motivation for it, I'll go all out with the next one! Please review to let me know what you think!**

**On another note, I'm sorry my chapters are a little short but they will get longer as the story goes by (there's really nothing to write since you don't have any friends yet). I also can't update this story until the second day of January because of New Years cleaning, so I hope you don't go crazy with the little cliff-hanger, story start~**

* * *

You sigh, 'Better get this over with.' You grabbed your notebook before closing your locker. You neatly placed the book into your bag. You sigh again as you faced the Vargas brothers.

"What is it?" you already knew why they were here.

"My shirt," he said. He sounded pretty clam, what happened?

You sighed, "I can't afford to pay for a new uniform," your parents were out of town. They only send enough money to you every month to cover food cost and simple house items.

"Mustard is a fucking pain to get off!" there was the Lovino you knew!

"Can't you come to school with a little stain?" He was a guy after all, they shouldn't care if there's a little stain, right?

"Do you know how much this fucking uniform cost?!" you do actually, you have one yourself. "It cost over one hundred and fifty bucks! I did not pay for something so that it could be ruined!" typical Lovino.

You sighed again, is this becoming a habit now? You always hated this rule. Because this is a pretty classy school, everything is really expensive. To make a point about being responsible, if you're going to pay for a new uniform, no matter the reason, you have to buy a new set, which is not the kind of money every teenager has. The jacket alone has to cost at least fifty dollars. You can't pay him back though, what should you do?

"Well?!" he's starting to lose his temper again.

"Fine, I'll pay you back tomorrow," you regrettably say. You make a list of things you can live without for a month so you can cover the cost.

"You had fucking better," he said. Lovino's house was in the opposite direction from yours, he glared at you until you were out of his sight.

You tiredly walked inside your house, having to walk a mile to and back from school didn't help get your mind off things. You do what you usually do when you go home. You decide to do some homework to get your mind off things. Having been asleep through two periods made it hard to do the assignments the teacher gave you, but you managed anyway. Once you finished all your homework, you grabbed a snack from the kitchen and turned on the TV. After about thirty minutes, you gave up trying to find something to watch.

You decided to just play video games. You got a new game from Christmas that you haven't opened yet, something about zombies. You set up your game console and inserted the disc. The game turned out to be more violent then you thought.

Before you realized it, over three hours had pasted and your stomach was eating itself. 'I should probably eat something,' you thought. Your stomach settled down as you walked into your kitchen. You browse the fridge, leftovers, yogurt, ice-cream, a carton of eggs, and a few vegetables. 'I should probably go shopping tomorrow,' you thought. You grabbed some vegetables and a couple of eggs, deciding that it'll be salad night.

"Thank you for the meal," you said to yourself. You grab a quick cup of yogurt after you finished.

You threw away the empty cup of yogurt and went to the bathroom. You look a quick shower and dried your hair. After putting on your pajamas, towel wrapped around your hair, you grabbed your toothbrush and did the routine that you've done since you were three. Before bed, you always have to brush your teeth, take a shower, floss, you usually forget that last part, and set your alarm. After doing all the above, you threw yourself onto your bed. Today was tiring and all you wanted to do was forget about it and drift off to sleep, wish granted.

It was as if some magical being gently knocked you out cold, and there you were, asleep. Like always, you couldn't remember anything that you've dreamed about in the morning, just the feeling of being punched in the ear by your alarm clock. You lazily got out of bed and stared into space for ten minutes, like always. You preceded with your morning routine.

Make breakfast? Check. Make lunch for yourself? Check. Brushed your teeth again? Check. Floss? Uh, you were running late. You grabbed your book bag and put on your shoes. After announcing to no one in particular that you were going, you went off. You see a lot of people walking in groups, but you were fine all by yourself.

You had to odd feeling while walking down the streets to your school. Something was making your stomach curl, and it wasn't hunger because you just ate. 'What could it be?' you thought to yourself. You walked towards the school building when you felt a tap on your shoulder, you know why your stomach feels weird.

"Bastard, where's my money?" You want to mentally stab yourself. That feeling inside your stomach was a reminder that you forgot the money you owe Lovino Vargas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Years! I hope you enjoy the late chapter! I was suppose to upload this a couple hours earlier but there was something called 'family bonding' that I had to deal with. So now it's almost midnight here and I am very tired from the 'family bonding' thing. Heads up, Francis shows up in this chapter, and due to my tired self (and lack of sleep), he might be a bit OOC or just completely OOC. I am very sorry for those who don't like very OOC characters. The next chapter is going to be longer then usual because of the events that take place in this one, I am going to pass out right now so story start.**

**Note: I'll leave the 'horrible thing' up to your imagination, but just to let you know, he didn't do anything to him physically (little pervs).**

* * *

This time you actually did face-palm yourself. How could you be so stupid?! Great, just great, now Lovino's really going to blow his top, haven't your ears suffered enough?! Isn't the bell suppose to ring? Hurry up and ring! Why did you have to forget?!

"I forgot," you blankly say.

"You-"

"Fratello!" Feliciano ran, "Why did you leave me?!"

"I told you to hurry the fuck up didn't I?!" Lovino, what a nice brother.

"But grandpa said you forgot your lunch!" Feliciano said, holding up a red lunchbox.

"Chigi! Give me that!"

"You really are a meanie fratello!" Feliciano glanced at you from the corner of his eye. "Ah! I know you!" he said, your locker is right next to him so he should. "You always come early don't you? Whenever I get to my locker, you're already leaving~"

"Do I come that early?" it never really crossed your mind, is that a good thing?

"What's your name anyway? I know everyone in this school, but I've never really seen you around. Are you new?"

Ouch, you knew you don't really stand out, but hearing it come out of someone's mouth? Depressing. "My name's _ ," you depressingly say, still a little hurt.

"I'm Feliciano! This is my older brother Lovino!" you didn't really need introductions, but you appreciate the gesture.

"How could you forget the fucking money! I washed this stupid fucking uniform ten fucking times and it's still visible!" he was counting?

"It just slipped my mind!" you say. It really did.

"Now why don't I believe you?!" Lovino said, typical.

You sighed, it really was becoming a habit. "I'm sorry, I just forgot, is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes! It fucking is!" Lovino yelled, typical.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady?"

You see a blond man walking towards you. He had blue eyes and blonde hair that grew down to his shoulders. He was wearing the typical school uniform with a rose in his hand. He had a bit of facial hair, but it looks as if it adds to his charm. If your memory serves you right, only one person in the whole entire school fits this description. Francis Bonnefoy, you know him because he's notorious for pissing off Arthur Kirkland.

"Hi big brother!" Feliciano waved.

"What are you doing here you bastard?!"

"Believe it or not I go to this school, you're as pleasant as ever Lovi."

"Shut up you bastard!"

"I'm sorry mademoiselle," he gave you his rose, "It's in his nature to have such a foul mouth."

"I said, shut up!"

"Lovi, you have a lot to learn about women, now, rule number one..." Francis walked away while dragging Lovino behind him.

"Big brother Francis is always so nice~"

"You're related?" It was hard enough to believe Feliciano and Lovino were brothers, but Francis?

"Ve, he's only our neighbor, but we've known each other since we were kids~"

"Oh," that makes a lot more sense.

Feliciano dragged you to the lockers. As you were opening your locker, he talked about pasta. As you were getting your books, he talked about pasta. As you were separating for classes, he talked about pasta.

'Does he ever talk about anything but pasta?!' You collapsed onto your desk, what a morning. You were hoping to be saved by the bell but Francis was a good second, you suppose. Your routine returned to normal, and you couldn't be happier. Your quiet, daydreaming, days came naturally to you, as if the whole thing about the mustard never happened. You couldn't ask for anything more then this, and you never did. You wanted to go back to your normal life without Lovino yelling at you every time you saw each other; but life, fate, or whoever it was become a total jerk about it.

It all started at lunch. Francis Bonnefoy came into your classroom, dragging an angry Lovino behind him, great. He properly introduced himself and gave you another rose. He then proceeded to ask you something that made you choke on your juice.

"You and Lovino obviously have some problems to settle, so I want him to come over to your house to settle things, Feliciano can come too." cue the spit take.

"What?!" you answered after coughing all the juice out of your system.

"What?!" clearly this was news to Lovino as well.

"Don't worry Lovi, I'll tell your parents everything," he winked.

"I have to go to the supermarket to stock up on some food though," you said.

"Then they'll accompany you."

"What?!" Lovino was clearly against this.

"Ve, can we buy some pasta?" his brother, not so much.

"Have fun you guys," he gave another wink before he gracefully left out the door.

"Great," you say, "Just great."

"We really do have to go."

"What?!"

"Big brother did something to fratello when he said no to something like this, but we're gonna go shopping right?! Let's buy some pasta!"

"What did he-"

"Don't fucking ask, I never want to relive that horrible, horrible moment."

You groaned, so this bastard is really going to your house.


	5. Chapter 5

**How long has it been? Almost four weeks since I updated, right? I'm sorry! School started back up after New Years and do you know what's the first thing my teachers do? Give us a crap ton of homework for the first two weeks! I'm, again, sorry because I promised this chapter to be long and I was thinking twice as long as normal chapters but I only made it to around fifteen-hundred. I'm sorry for taking so long, but since everything at school's back to normal now, I'll be updating at least once a week. The only reason I was only able to update everyday during break is because I had no homework and I hate crowds of people (meaning I don't go out much when I don't have to). If this chapter sucks (cause it sure does to me) is because for some parts I lost motivation and had to try again the next day. Also, by the next update, I'll have a cover picture! I was thinking of drawing one, any ideas on what you want it to be? It has to ONLY have a character that represents you (I already have an image of that) and Lovino. All I really need is the place and poses of each character. If no one gives me an idea before the next chapter's finish then I'll just come up with one myself. Story start~**

* * *

"Are we there yet?!"

As promised, you get to take the Italian brothers to your house, great. School ended just ten minutes ago and you guys were walking to the supermarket. If you thought your house was pretty far, the supermarket's another twenty minutes away. In sort, you weren't even half way there.

"We're not even half way there," you say, "Don't tell me your already tired."

"Ve, we usually take a car to the market~" Feliciano said.

"Well I don't have such a luxury." you replied.

'Wimps' you thought. You never had the luxury of driving a car. It's not that you can't, well, you really can't because you never learned how, but you never really had the need for a car. Why drive when you can walk and enjoy a beautiful day? There are times when you could really go without the fire-hot summers or the frostbitten winters but everyone has to deal with that at some point. The weather mixed with the complaining brothers were giving you a headache.

"Why do the fuck I have to deal with this hell?"

"But big brother will get mad if you don't~"

"He'll fucks anything that moves!"

After about half an hour of basically the same conversation, you finally made it to the supermarket. You look at your cellphone, your list of groceries was typed in it. This was practically the only thing your phone was good for. You've had the phone for a few years so it was pretty old, you can't even browse the internet on it like the new models.

"You don't even have tomatoes on there you fucking retard."

You jumped, surprise, hitting Lovino's jaw in the process. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Sorry," you said, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Lets just hurry up and get this over with," he huffed.

"Hurry up with what?" you said.

"I just want to go back home, not give a fuck about anything, and take a nap, but I'm stuck here with you and my stupid brother so let's just get this over with."

"Jackass," you mumbled.

"What was that?!"

"Oh, nothing," you sarcastically reply. "If you want to help then get some potatoes, I hope you know how to tell the difference between the good and bad ones."

"Ve, what do I do?" the younger Italian asked.

"Hm," you searched your list, "Can you get these vegetables for me?" you pointed to a few things on your list, hoping he can remember them.

"Ve, leave it to me~"

With that, you all parted ways. You gave both of them simple task, especially Lovino, how can they screw this up? You look through several aisles, looking for everything on your list and putting a small check next to them on your mobile. By the end of your spree, you were a little disappointed because some of the materials on your list were out of stock. Boy you sound old, you act like you're already in your thirties. Shouldn't you be having a lot more fun with your young life?

When you finished your list, you went to go find the Italians. You ran into Feliciano first, everything already paid for. You looked at him puzzled, "You didn't have to pay for that, I have money with me," you said.

"Ve, but you and fratello took so long," Feliciano said.

"Are you sure? They are my groceries."

"Ve, then can you cook something for me? I'll enjoy anything a pretty girl makes~"

"If that's enough" you say, ignoring that last sentence. You never considered yourself as pretty so you think it's just flattery.

"There you bastards are!"

Your eye slightly twitched, "Lovino... I thought I told you to get potatoes... not tomatoes."

"Who likes those fucking potatoes? Tomatoes are better!"

"I like potatoes," you say, "I'm not very fond of tomatoes."

"How can you say that?!" he said shockingly, "They're fucking delicious!"

"Fine, I'll get the potatoes," you say.

You irritatedly walk over to the vegetable selection, dragging all the other groceries with you. 'Geez,' you thought, 'He can't even manage to get potatoes?!' You pick out a few of them before returning to the pair. Lovino glared at you, more pacifically, he glared at the potatoes.

"How can you eat those thing?!"

"I cook them, then I use a fork," you say.

"Tomatoes are better," he says, like it was a universal truth or something.

"If you're going to buy those, I'm not paying," you say.

"Fine," he grumbles.

After realizing that he didn't have enough money to pay for the whole thing, Lovino grudgingly bought only a few tomatoes. You hid a smirk. The walk back home was even worse then before. The sun was still up and the weather got better, but the fact that Lovino was complaining about the distance again was driving you crazy. The worse part? You had to spend the rest of the day with them. You ruffled your hair to get rid of the slight headache.

"We're here," you say.

"What a pretty house," Feliciano said.

"Doesn't look as bad as I imagined."

"Thank you?" did he imagine my house looking like a barn or something?

You searched for your keys and opened the door. There wasn't really any change at all since this morning. Living alone sure is lonely, but at least there's less cleaning to do. You take off you shoes and advised them both to do the same.

"_, can you please cook for me now, I'm starving~"

"Sure?" you said. You raised an eyebrow at Feliciano, dramatically dying of hunger.

"Hey! Were not here for-" Lovino's stomach grumbled. "...maybe we can make an exception," he pouted.

You hid a small smirk, "What do you want Feliciano?"

"Pasta~"

"Of course," why weren't you surprised?

You boiled some noodles you bought from the store. You began mixing the ingredients for the sauce. You almost cut your finger off twice because Lovino kept complaining about how long it's taking. Feliciano helped you cooked while Lovino sat on his lazy ass. When everything was finished, you began to set up the plates. You carefully set up the pasta perfectly with the correct amount of sauce, you admit that you have a bit of an OCD problem.

"I'm finished," you said, "Did you die from hunger?"

"It took for fucking ever!"

"Thanks for almost making me cut off my fingers by the way, twice in fact."

"Pasta! Looks so good, ve~"

"Better not taste like shit." Lovino said, what every girl wants to hear.

You all sat down and had dinner. Feliciano dug into it right away while Lovino had to study it for five minutes before giving it a try. 'My cooking is not that bad!' You mumbled a 'finally' when he took his first bite.

"It doesn't taste completely like shit." you twitched.

"Ve! It's delicious!"

"Not the best I've tasted," another twitch.

"Be nice fratello!"

"Just telling the truth," he said.

'Ah, the joy of siblings.' You were glad to be an only child now. 'Wait a minute...'

"Don't you guys have homework?" you ask. Lovino's faces turned pale.

"Crap!"

"Ve, I told you to do that essay before the actual day it's due." Feliciano scolded.

"I just have math homework," you said.

"Ve, wanna do math together?" the younger Italian ask.

"If you want," you replied.

The rest of the day consisted of Lovino stressing out and you helping Feliciano with math problems. You had a lot of trouble explaining it, you weren't exactly the best teacher. The clock hit eight and Feliciano was getting really sleepy, he was just like a kid. Lovino had failed to complete his essay. You silently laughed at him. After they left, you just remembered why they were here in the first place.

"Crap."


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember when I said that I'll be updating every week? I lied. I have really big test coming up soon so I had to spend the last couple weeks doing reviews. I tried to work on this every time I was free and I finally finished the chapter. I hope you guys like it, and to make it up to you there's going to be somewhat of a fluffy scene in the next chapter! I also updated/fixed some things in the previous chapters. You don't have to worry about them if you've read them before, but I'd be happy if you go back and read them.**

**On another note, Hetalia Season 5 is out! I just finished watching the latest episode about Romano! It was so cute! Spain was so awesome! The whole episode was awesome! What really bothered me was the fangirls. I watch the episodes on YouTube and I like to read the comments but the whole comment selection was basically full of Spamano being cannon! I seriously hope you people are joking, any romantic interaction in the anime is most likely fanservice. Hetalia isn't really the type of anime that involves romance of any kind (except the Chibitalia series). Sorry for overreacting and I respect you if you like that pairing but I just can't see them. I think of Romano and Spain as a more Child to Guardian sort of relationship. I doubt Spain has any romantic feels toward Romano anyway. Sorry if I'm making you mad or something, you may have your own opinions anyway.**

**Remember when I said that I'll draw a cover for this story? I'm almost done so it'll probably be up by the next chapter or the one after. I also want to thank you guys for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. I'm really happy that you like my writing! I even got one today, after not updating this story for quite some time. Thank you! I love you guys! Sorry for ranting, story start.**

* * *

Your alarm clock woke you up. Like always, you would stare in a daze until you really woke up. You prepared your morning routine. It's the same routine that probably millions of other students like yourself go through.

After finishing your daily routine, you left your home and walked to school. It was an unusually dark day, even for the winter. Where you come from, cold mornings are usually dark, but this one seemed a little darker. You pay no mind to it and simply continued walking. The news didn't say anything about a storm, so why worry? It's probably just your imagination anyway.

You walk down the road to World Academy while breathing into your cold hands. You could never get use to the cold winters no matter how many years go by. You tightened your scarf a little and put your hands into the pockets of your jacket. As you were walking, someone unexpectedly slammed into you.

"_!"

You stumbled over and almost lost your footing. "Ah! Sorry!" Feliciano panicked.

"It's okay," you said. A gust of wind sent shivers down your spine.

"Thank you for the pasta last night, it was delicious!"

"No problem," you replied, you swear you're going to become a human icicle if you don't get some heat soon!

"Feliciano! At least have the manners to wait for us if you wanted us to walk to school with you!"

You looked behind Feliciano and see two other men. The one who called out to Feliciano had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other man who was following closely behind had brown eyes and black hair. The blonde was a little scary looking and the black haired boy showed little emotion on his face. They eyed you curiously while Feliciano was apologizing to them. Judging from their uniforms, they appear to be attending World Academy as well.

"If you're going to drag us to school with you, at least make an effort to walk with us!"

"Ve! I'm sorry Ludwig, I just saw _ and-"

"What is wrong with you anyway?! You see a girl and then immediately flirt with her! This is why you barely make it to school! Seriously! Even Kiku can control himself from taking pictures of the random scenery, you've got to learn self-control!"

"Ve, your scary Lud!"

As Feliciano was crying his eyes out, the black haired man began taping your shoulder. "Sorry about my friend," he said, "Western people are really confusing..."

"It's okay," you said, "He was just thanking me for something I did for him last night."

"Eh?! You- Together- Night- Feliciano!" the man, whose name is most likely Kiku, ran like a ninja over to Feliciano then gripped both of his shoulders. "What were you two doing last night?! As a friend, I'd advise you not to do that sort of thing at such a young age!"

"Ve? But fratello and I didn't stay over too long. Did it cost _ trouble or something?"

"Your brother was there too?! This is too much for my old soul to handle!"

"Ne, Kiku, are you sure you aren't getting the wrong idea?" Ludwig asked, "I'm pretty sure Feliciano's still a virgin..."

"Ve, what are you talking about, _ just cooked us pasta because we helped her shop for groceries."

"Was that what it was?" Kiku's face turned a little red from embarrassment. "Sorry for the misunderstanding," he bowed.

You sighed, 'another weird bunch,' you thought. You watch them bicker like kids, 'how can they stand the weather?' You shivered again as the wind blew softly by. You want to get to school soon so you can be consumed by it's heating system.

"I'm just gonna go..."

"No!" Feliciano said, "Come walk to school with us!"

"I rather go by myself," you said, but the brown haired Italian can't seem to take a no so he grabbed you by the scarf, almost making you fall again.

"Ve, please?" he made a face that no girl, or man for that matter, could possibly resist, so you agreed to walk to school with him and his friends.

"Oh, this is _ by the way, that's Ludwig and Kiku," Feliciano said, a little late for introductions though.

"You have a bad habit of dragging people into your problems," Ludwig said.

"That's just the way Feliciano is," Kiku said.

"Can we hurry? I don't want to be late for school," you said, 'Not to mention I'm freezing my butt off,' you thought.

"Come on _," Feliciano smiles, "We still have thirty minutes left before school starts."

No wonder it was so unusually cold, your alarm clock was an hour early! That would probably explain why the sky was so dark, but it still bothers you a bit. You breathed into your hands again, trying to keep them from going numb, could normal winter weather be this goddamn cold?! Your scarf is starting to make your skin feel itchy, but you're afraid that removing it might cause the blood flowing pass your neck to freeze. You're ears are pretty much numb and your face is probably a light shade of pink from the cold air. You're not sure how long it took you to get to school, or how many different topic conversations that Feliciano's had with his friends, but it felt like an eternity before you got to embrace the warmth of the school heaters.

At first you couldn't feel anything, but then your ears began to gain the feeling again. Before anything else got unfrozen, your face starts to hurt because part of it was frozen for a while. You took off your scarf and jacket to reveal that it was warmer without them on. 'Strange,' you thought, 'aren't jackets and scarves made to keep you warm?'

'It's oddly quiet,' you thought. 'It's probably because Lovino isn't here.' You actually remembered to bring the money that would cover the cost for his uniform. You really didn't want to have to deal with him any further so you forced yourself to remember by writing notes all over the place. The one time you remember and that bastard isn't here. Curious about his whereabouts, you ask his brother, who was just done removing his coat.

"Where's your brother anyway? I need to give him what I owe."

"Ve?" Feliciano thought a bit, "Oh! He's at a club meeting!"

"Club... Meeting?" This is a surprise, you'd never thought that Lovino would do something as troublesome as join a club.

"Ve, That's actually the reason why I woke up early today! Fratello so mean! He hates waking up early so he made me suffer with him by kicking me out of bed! That's when I got the idea about inviting Kiku and Ludwig to school since they wake up around that time but fratello doesn't like Ludwig so I had to wait for them alone! Ve! Fratello's so mean!"

"So Feliciano can get angry too..." you mumbled.

"Ve? Did you say something?"

"Nothing... by the way, what club is Lovino in? He doesn't seem like the person who would bother with something like that."

"He isn't really," the Italian replied, "He joined because big brother Antonio made him."

You think this Antonio person might have a similar personality to Francis. It's hard to believe anyone besides someone like Francis can persuade a guy like Lovino. "Can you take me to their club room? I need to talk to Lovino." you seriously just want to get it over with.

"Sure!" he happily answered, a little too happily for your taste.

After both you and Feliciano got everything you needed for class, he lead you through the never ending halls of your own school. As you expected, the school's heaters are warming you up fairly quickly. Your face is probably back to it's original color and your ear don't feel weird when you touch them anymore. Feliciano happily skipped through the halls as you followed him behind. You find it a little bit weird. It's strange how Feliciano and Lovino are so different, it's probably just a sibling thing.

"We're here~"

Feliciano opened the door. Beyond the door was the club members. They were staring at in the direction of the open door because... well... the school's doors were pretty loud. The smell of a well known vegetable hits your nose like a gunshot, tomatoes?

"What the fuck are you two doing here?"

Of course, Lovino was obviously there, but two other people were there with him as well. To Lovino's right was a girl with green eyes and slightly curly blonde hair that was being held back by a ribbon. She was fairly tall and the shape of her mouth reminded you of a cat. To Lovino's left was a lightly tanned skin man with green eyes and somewhat curly brown hair. He held a tomato in his hand along with a churro in the other. The room reeked of the smell of tomatoes and it was starting to make you feel light headed.

"Don't be so mean fratello, you know I always come here when you guys meet, and _ wanted to talk to you~"

"Why does it reek of tomatoes?" you ask, you felt like passing out.

"This is the tomato club, smart-ass."

'Ah, I forgot our school had some really weird clubs,' you thought. "I'm just here to give you what I owe."

"About fucking time."

"Lovi, you shouldn't speak to a girl like that!"

"Chigi! It's none of your business you Spanish bastard!"

The man sighed, "Sorry about Lovi, he was born with that mouth. I'm Antonio Hernández Carriedo, but you can call me Antonio," he smiled, "Churro?"

"No thanks," you denied, "I'm just here for Lovino..."

"Are you his girlfriend?" the blonde girl asks, "I'm so proud of you Lovi!"

"Like hell she is!" Lovino protested.

"Thanks, Lovino," you sarcastically say, "Here," you hand him an envelope, "That should cover the cost."

"About fucking time your stupid brain remembered," he said, snatching the envelope out of your hand.

Ding Dong! The first bell rang. "Already?" Antonio said.

"I'll be going now," you say, "My classroom's on the other side of the building so..."

"I'm gonna wait for fratello," Feliciano said, "Bye _~"

You gave him a nod and dashed through the halls. You managed to avoid the crowded hallways and made it safe to class. You feel relieved that you didn't have to deal with Lovino anymore. However, little did you know, this was only just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I've been taking a lot of test lately, and was busy over break! I finally got around to finishing this chapter today, wahoo! Sorry if they're OOC or if this chapter's a little (a lot) corny, I haven't been able to write for a while... I didn't proofread this chapter yet so let me know if there's any mistakes, I'm starting to run out of ideas so please review suggesting an idea or for a new character to show up (nothing cheesy or unrealistic (unless it has to do with England/Arthur), please...) I hope you enjoy the story and can put up with the wait for the next chapter, story start!**

* * *

'Crap,' you thought. Remember the ominous skies this morning? Those were rain clouds. It looks as if mother nature thought a rainstorm was appropriate in order to make up for the cold wind this morning. It rained so hard that you got soaked the minute you stepped out of the school building.

Luckily, all the other students brought umbrellas, just in case something like this would happen. Unluckily, you didn't bring one, so there you were, in front of your school, sitting on the cold concrete, waiting for the rain to die down a bit. You didn't really mind though. You like the smell of rain, it was refreshing, and unlike this morning, the breeze felt nice and cool. It was like the rain was singing a lullaby, you were feeling quite sleepy. You hear footsteps approaching you.

"Ve, _? What are you doing?"

You turn your head, and sure enough, Feliciano stood over you with a green umbrella in his hand. He had a mix of worry and wonderment on his face. Behind him, Lovino was coming out of the building. He was holding a red umbrella.

"I just forgot my umbrella, I didn't know it was going to rain today..."

"Eh?! That's not good! It's pouring out!"

"Tell me about it," you said, "The rain soaked my jacket."

"Oi! Feli! Hurry the fuck up!"

"Eek! Sorry fratello..."

Lovino glared in his brothers direction, "Oh, it's just you."

"Good to see you too," you stared back, noticing his new uniform. "So that's why you're here so late."

"Shut the fuck up." Lovino glared, "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind you idiot."

"Ve, sorry..." Feliciano trembled, he tossed you his umbrella, "You can borrow that," he said, "I'll just share with fratello!"

"What makes you think I'd share with you?"

"But Lovi! Grandpa would scold me if I get home soaked..."

"It's okay," you said. You don't like taking kindness from others. You feel as if you have to repay them if you do. It's not like you mind, but it would be too much of a hassle. You rather just go home wet with extra laundry then to thank him later. "I'll just go home like this," you said.

You gave Feliciano back his umbrella and grabbed your bag. You stepped out from the overhang and instantly got attacked by the rain. You sighed, the rain showed no mercy. You were about to walk out the front gate until something was thrown at your head.

"Take it," Lovino said, "Thanks for the meal yesterday..."

"Ve," Feliciano smiled, "Bye _!"

You were about to say something, but the Italian brothers were already halfway down the block in the opposite direction of your home. 'How did they get there so fast?' you thought. You picked up the umbrella and decided to use it anyway. You couldn't just leave it there, and you may as well consider it as a thanks for their meal. You walked in the direction of your house. Your clothes were soaking wet, it was liked you took an hour long shower without taking your clothes off.

Finally, you made it home. The first thing you did was take off all your clothes and took a warm bath. You hoped that you wouldn't catch a cold for something because you were soaked for so long. After that, you continued on with your daily activities.

At the end of the day, the rain finally let up a bit. You placed Lovino's red umbrella inside your bag so that you won't be able to forget it tomorrow. You went to the bathroom to prepare for bed. You noticed something when you looked into the mirror. Your face was a little red and your eyes looked really tired. 'Am I sick?' you thought. You don't feel anything out of the ordinary, so you just let it slide and went to bed.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

You slammed your alarm clock shut. Your body ached all over and you were feeling more tired then usual. You dragged yourself out of bed and checked your temperature. Of course, you caught a cold.

It didn't look that serious, and you had some important test to take today, so you slapped yourself awake and headed for school. The walk to school seemed longer then usual. It was either because you had a pounding headache or because you can barely control your legs right. When you got to your locker, Feliciano was actually there for once. He looked as happy and cheerful like he always did. You could have sworn you caught a whiff of pasta before he closed his locker.

"_? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Fine," you said.

He checked you forehead, just in case. "Ve! That's hot! You have a fever!"

"Huh? I could have sworn it was just a cold this morning..."

"Was it because you the rain yesterday?" he asked.

"I think," you replied, heavily breathing between each line.

"Ve, you should go to the nurses office!" he panicked.

"I guess..." you say. You were feeling a little dizzy, and since when did Feliciano had another head?

"Wait, I'll go get Ludwig and Kiku to help!"

You watched as he ran off, "I should have stayed home," you said. It was still early, the first bell hasn't even rung yet. You felt tired so you sat in front of your locker. Barely anyone was around your area so the silence made you sleepy. You were about to doze off when Feliciano came running with Kiku behind him.

"Sorry," Feliciano said, "Ludwig's busy with his brother."

"Are you alright, _-san?" Kiku asked.

"Just jolly," you replied.

"We'll take you to the nurses office, right Kiku?"

"I'll try," he said, "My back hasn't been to kind to me lately..."

'He sounds like an old man,' you thought. They put your arm around their necks and then they helped you walk to the nurses office. You felt like you were going to pass out but forced yourself to stay conscious. You've arrived to the nurses office, Kiku opened the door with the hand that wasn't supporting you. The door easily opened and you saw a figure sleeping on one of the beds. The person's eyes opened and glared straight at you.

"Fuck you, just... fuck you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sappy chapter is crappy... Sorry if it's crappy by the way. I wasn't that busy today so I finished the next chapter of this story that you people seem to be fond of for some reason. I honestly had no idea what I was thinking, I may have been drunk on chocolate, it's so incredibly corny. I warned you at the beginning of the story, I wasn't good at writing romantic scenes, story start...**

* * *

You crawled into an empty bed and buried yourself with the hospital like blankets. You shivered a bit and tried to sleep. It was awkward considering Lovino was there as well. He kept staring at your every movement, glaring actually.

"Would you stop staring at me?" your words were barely understandable as you expressed your dissatisfaction.

"Shut up, I'm bored," he replied.

You rolled your eyes, "Go to sleep or something if your sick."

"I wish, bitch, I wish..."

You twitched, "Please do..."

"I slept for fourteen hours yesterday, anymore and I'd be dead."

You sighed, "Then can I sleep?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this is your fault."

"How?"

"If me and my stupid brother didn't have to talk to you yesterday, I probably could have avoided this stupid cold."

"Well I have a fever," you said, "Is that fair karma?"

"No," you sighed at his response, "Deal with it, bitch."

You tried to fall asleep with his death glares pointing straight at you. No use, his stares make you feel as if your going to die at any moment. The final bell already rung so there's no chance of you going anywhere else without getting into some hot water. You sighed and started to stare at absolutely nothing. Whenever you do, you start to daydream, it might get your mind off the current situation. You don't know when or how, but you fell into a deep sleep afterwords.

You woke up to the ticking of the clock in the nurse's office. You wondered how long you drifted off and checked the clock. You've slept for about four hours. Your body ached because it was stiff for such a long time.

You checked your temperature, 'It's gone down quite a bit,' you thought. 'So a good sleep could cure a fever like that, huh?' You stretched a little before you stood up to get your bag. Lunch just passed and you stomach was demanding something to digest. You got out your lunch and remembered something. You glance at the bed next to yours and saw a young sleeping boy.

You grumbled, "Couldn't fall asleep, eh?" the fact that he was asleep now ticked you off a bit. "He doesn't even smile when he's asleep."

You started eating and glanced at his sleeping figure. 'He looks like an idiot,' you thought. You poked him with your spoon, but your stomach grumbled. Guess who decided to wake up...

"Shut up, I'm tired," he whined.

"It's not like I can control it," you said.

"Now look, I can't go back to sleep because of you!"

"Well karma's bitch," you mumbled.

"I have ears, you know."

Your stomach grumbled again, you took another bite of the soup you brought for lunch. "That's so unladylike," Lovino said.

"I don't care," you said, taking another bite. It was as if someone did you a favor because right after that sentence, Lovino's stomach grumbled even louder then yours. "Well..."

"Shut the fuck up," he said, "I didn't eat breakfast today..."

You continued to eat as his stomach kept yelling for food. It became really irritating after a while. You threw your sandwich at his face just to shut up that annoying sound. A part of you wished to continue seeing karma pay him pack, but that sound irks you to the point of insanity. It makes you remember all the times you've felt as hungry as that.

"What the fuck?! That hurt!"

"It's just a sandwich! Look, if you don't want it then give it back, I can have that as a snack for later."

"What the hell makes you think I'd accept this piece of crap?!"

"If you won't eat it then shut up that cry of hunger! I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it to make it shut up!"

"You-" his stomach interrupted his protest.

"Eat it so that thing will shut up."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be grateful or anything!"

Lovino started angrily tearing the wrapper of and took a bite of your sandwich. You continued sipping your soup, still a bit pissed. You both managed to finish ten minutes later and angrily glared at each other when you were throwing your trash away. Your fever seemed to be getting better, but Lovino still looked a little pale.

"If your sick then why bother coming here?"

"Same to you dumb ass!"

"I had test today, I don't want to go through the hassle of make-ups but I guess I don't have a choice now..."

"Same reason why I came here."

"Really?" your eyes widened in surprised, "You don't seem like the type to care about test..."

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"Your attitude, your expressions... your face..."

"You're such a bastard, you know that?"

"I've heard, you also called me a bitch if you can't remember."

"It's true."

"Why do you have such a bad mouth?"

"I was born this way."

You sighed, you wish you were at home or something, but you didn't feel like taking the long trip on foot. "If your tired then go home," Lovino said.

"Are you a mind reader or something? I wish but I don't feel like taking the long trip home."

"Call a relative or something, I don't want to deal with your ugly face or a couple more hours."

"They're in another country, haven't I told you this already?"

"Don't remember you ever saying that, it isn't a surprise though, lots of kids here have their parents work somewhere far away."

"Really?"

"Are you fucking stupid?"

"I barely know anyone here, unlike you who seems to cause a scene wherever he goes."

"I can see why no one would like you."

Stab right to the heart. "It's not like I ever tried anyway," you just never seemed to fit in to any groups around here. You don't mind though, it's more efficient to do certain things alone anyway. However, hearing someone say it makes you feel a little depressed.

"Hey," Lovino said.

"What?"

"Your cooking isn't that bad by the way, although it could be less crappier."

You were tempted to hit him so hard that he would gain a head injury. Lucky for him, the final bell rang before you could do so. Since school was over, he dashed out the door while grabbed your stuff when a thought suddenly hit you. 'Did he try to cheer me up?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! New chapter! Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! To respond to the reviews that have questions or stuff I would like to reply to, here ya go;**

**To TheAmericanNinja: It was too corny! I don't know if giggling to him cussing is bad, if it were me in the reader's position I would personally kick him where it hurts.**

**To CoreOfBlossom: Don't worry I don't plan to stop this story anytime soon, but it may not update for a long period sometimes due to personal issues. Kuudere? I guess you can say that. I know Romano's OOC (I'm never good at putting any other characters but my own IC anyway) the reason he's such a jerk-face is because a lot of some popular Tsundere's out there are jerks (does that make sense?). I see him as the type of person who tries to push others away but will open up to them if they stay by him despite that (basically a hardcore tsundere, lol). Of course that's my opinion, I'm glad you like it and there will be sweet scenes later on (I'm a total sucker for fluff).**

**To : It's windy cause it's fall in the story (I find it funny since it's almost summer over here), but here's a snowy day for you, happy?**

**To Guest: I know someone has to watch over you until your like 18 or something, but it's a story, logic doesn't apply, lol.**

**Again, thanks for all the positive feedback, I don't see myself as a very good writer so this means a lot. Guess what? We meet some of the Asian countries in this chapter! Yay! I used names that would be found on Wiki except for Vietnam's. Her national flower is a lotus and one of her national animals is a dragon so I gave her the name Lien Long. I was going to introduce other Asian countries like Thailand and Macau but I'm too lazy to come up with names for them, maybe next time, sorry. Story start!**

* * *

It snowed today. It looks as if mother nature has been sprinkling the cold powder since last night. You grabbed your winter jacket and headed out the door. A cold air welcomed you outside.

Winter was right around the corner. You dread the freezing mornings, but this one didn't seem so bad. Sure, it was still cold, but the breeze seemed warmer then most winter days. You can't say it's winter yet, the season was still fall. However, winter for you is the first day it's snowed since summer. It sounds like kid logic but that was just how you see things.

"_!"

You turn your head to see Feliciano running towards you with his winter coat. "Hi Feliciano, isn't your house in the other direction?"

He stops a while to catch his breath, "Kiku's house is in this direction, after that we pick up Ludwig!"

That explains why you sometimes see Feliciano walk in your direction... wait, did you just heard him say we? To answer your question, the less likeable Italian grouchily appeared in sight. His fever was better, you can tell because of his constant cursing. As usual, he looked quite displeased.

"Kiku's house is in my direction? I've never noticed."

"Ve, it's actually closer to school and on another street, but it is in this direction~"

"I see..."

"Why do I have to tag along with you and your bastard friends? Especially the potato bastard..."

"But fratello! It's been forever since we've gone to school together!"

"I just went with you a few fucking days ago!"

"Ve! But a few days is such a long time!"

'Thank god I don't have any siblings,' you thought. Well, as far as you knew anyway, it's been a while since your parents last sent you a letter. You doubt that they have time for another child, but you can't be so sure. You start dreading the thought as Feliciano and Lovino continued arguing. If you had to go through something like this, you'd rather have nothing to do with any kind of siblings. You don't even know how to act in front of one.

"Anyway, you want to come with us _?"

"Great, now you're going to drag this bastard into this?"

"Ve, be nice fratello."

"I rather just head straight to school..."

"No, come with us!" Feliciano said, doing the most adorable puppy face ever.

Even if you don't wear anything fancy or put on makeup, you're still a girl, that face was too adorable to resist. "Okay..." you said.

"Yahoo!" Feliciano cheered.

You regretted your answer a moment later, what have you gotten yourself into? Well... too late now. You, Feliciano, and Lovino were already heading in the direction of Kiku's house. You arrive at the door to hear a loud crash.

"What are you doing, aru!"

"Just getting my uniform on, da-ze!"

"That was my favorite vase..."

"Lien! Don't get too close or you'll cut yourself, aru!"

"It's okay Yao, Leon's helping me pick it up."

"Uwa! Yong Soo! Cover up!"

"Mei, don't hide behind me or I'll fa-"

Crash!

"Now look what you've done, aru!"

"Everyone's already left, we should get going."

"You should like totally hurry up Yong Soo, or we'll leave you behind."

"Your so mean Leon!"

"Let's go Mei."

"Lien! My eyes!"

"There there..."

After the noises calmed down a bit, Italy rang the doorbell, "Kiku! Let's go to school together!"

"Feliciano...san?"

Kiku opened the door and Feliciano immediately hugged him. "Let's go to school together!"

"Would you kindly get off me first?"

"Kiku who is it?"

"It's Feliciano-san and Loviono-kun."

"Are you going to school with them today?"

You look around the room to see five people, three boys and two girls. One of the girls had her hair tied into a long pony tail while the other had a pink flower on one side of her head. Two of the boys had short hair while one had a pony tail that added to his feminine look. Judging by their uniforms, they also attend World Academy. They look almost related, but you assume they weren't because they seem like they're from different countries. Some of them were still fighting.

"Oh, Kiku, who's this girl?" the girl with the flower asked.

"Her name is _, she walked to school with Feliciano, Ludwig, and I once."

"Yippee! Another girl! Do you know how much Lien and I have to suffer because we're surrounded by boys most of the time?! It's horrible, and messy!"

"Mei, don't talk about our brothers like that."

"But Lien~"

"You girls are disgusting yourselves, da-ze!"

"So are all of you related," you asked.

"We're not related by blood," Kiku explained, "But we all grew up close to each other so we think of each other as family."

"Let's just fucking go."

"I see our mouth hasn't changed," said the guy in the pony tail, he turns to you and introduces himself, "My name is Wang Yao, you may call me Yao."

"I'm Lien Long, but my brothers and sisters like to call me Lien."

"I'm Im Yong Soo! You may refer to your creator as Yong Soo!"

"I'm Xiao Mei, but I prefer to be called Mei."

"Li Xiao Chun... Just, like, call me Leon..."

"There's more but they already left for school, aru."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," you said, 'Another rowdy bunch, great...'

"Uwa! We're running late! This is your fault Yong Soo!"

"Clam down Mei, I was just playing around~"

"Come on Lien! We're leaving!"

"Okay," Lien said as Mei grabbed her hand and dragged her down the street.

You watch as Lien and Mei leave for school. Yao and Leon went out with Yong Soo trying to catch up. This left you, Lovino, Feliciano, and Kiku. Kiku sighed as he saw his 'siblings' leave for school and turned to the three remaining people.

"Shall we head off?"


	10. Chapter 10

**It's almost summer! It's almost the end of the school year! It's almost time for me to get the sleep I deserve! It's almost time for final test...**

**So I've been busy lately, but not as much as you think, I've been procrastinating and always end up not writing anything for 'To Bloom Like A Lily.' It's a bad habit of mine, you can't really depend on me to do stuff unless there's a deadline. On the bright side, I got myself together and completed this chapter, just for you. I didn't expect all the favorites and reviews, and the fact that this story almost got 5,000 views makes me very happy. Anything like favorites or follows give me motivation to write, but reviews work best if you know what I mean (review! please?). Well anyway, I didn't really know what to write next, so think of this as a procrastination chapter or something, story start!**

* * *

"It seems like a nice day today," Kiku said.

You recap to the last chapter. Feliciano wanted you to walk with him, Lovino, Kiku, and Ludwig to school. He was headed towards Kiku's house when you ran into each other. After you met his 'family,' you headed to school together.

"Yeah... that's about right..."

"Why are you mumbling to yourself, idiot?"

"Absolutely nothing," you reply to the bad mouth Italian.

You walk on your usual road while having various conversations with your three companions. Feliciano did most of the talking though. He would ask many unrelated topics and talk about pasta. Every time Lovino got a little irritated, he would either respond to his brother with a curse or a smack in the head. You wouldn't be surprised if Feliciano had some brain damage as a child. Kiku, however, just continued to walk and have small conversations as if this was normal.

"Kiku, your house seems rather..."

"It's okay _, I think they're quite rowdy as well. It really puts a strain on my back sometimes."

"You sound so old," you mumbled to yourself.

The walk was a bit tiring for you since you don't usually take this long to get to school. You were never really athletic, but you could take something like this. You were just not use to it. Walking alone was less tiring now that you think about it.

"Fratello, I'm hungry~"

"Idiot! I told you we shouldn't have skipped breakfast! It the most important fucking meal of the day!" he gave his brother another smack.

"I have some rice balls I packed for lunch, would either of you want one?"

"Ve, Kiku! You're the best!"

"It would be a pleasure," Lovino said. Wait, was he polite?

"I already had breakfast," you motioned. Feliciano and Lovino were greedily taking more then just a few rice balls, leaving Kiku with little then half what they took.

"Kiku, you're food is always so great~"

"I disagree Feliciano-san, your cooking is flawless."

"This could use a tomato," Lovino butt in.

After a few minutes of eating a late breakfast, you all finally arrive at school. You arrive later then usual, so the hallways were already crowded with students. Meaningless chatter filled the air as you all struggle to get to your destinations. After parting from Kiku and Lovino, you and Feliciano headed toward your own lockers.

"Ve, that was fun," the cheerful Italian said.

"A bit tiring for me," you replied.

"But it was fun because you were the around, the more the merrier! If only Ludwig was with us, but he said he had to deal with his brother. At least fratello came with us today! He doesn't normally walk to school with me if someone else is coming with us."

"I see," and there you have it, your conversation became part of the meaningless chatter.

You wave to Feliciano as you departed and headed for class. Because of the new season approaching, you get a seating change, great. The teacher places you in the back with a silvered haired guy carrying a strange black bird to the right of you and an empty seat on the left. 'Wait a minute...' you look at the empty seat to find that someone was actually there. He was so quiet that you assumed the seat to be empty, and is that a polar bear he's carrying? He looks quite timid.

Class was as boring as ever. The teacher again, just explained things that seem interesting, but most of you won't need this information when you grow up anyway. The day passed by a little too fast, but it didn't seem that way during classes. Ding! Dong! The lunch bell rang.

You head to your locker to get your lunch. It's rare for you to forget it in there, you usually remember to put it in your book bag. You head over to your locker to find Feliciano dragging poor Kiku around. Mei and Lien were chasing after him.

"Ah! Kiku! Yao wants you! Come back!" Mei yelled. Lien just followed her from behind with a semi-poker-face with a look of irritation in her eyes.

"Kiku- Ah!" Mei exclaimed before she literally tripped over nothing. Lien asked if she was alright while you walked over to the kid-like girl.

"That looked like a really bad fall," you said.

"Stuff like this happens all the time," Lien sighed.

"Hey! You're that girl from earlier!" Mei exclaimed as if she didn't fall flat on her face just mere seconds ago. "Are you new here? We haven't seen your face around before."

"I've actually been attending this school for quite some time now," you replied.

"Oh! Are you one of those apathetic characters that are in those shows Kiku shows us? I've never seen one before!"

"Excuse... me?" you had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

"So did the character that helps you open up more appear yet? Oh! I must ask you questions! Have lunch with us!"

"What, what-"

"I'm sorry, she's just like this sometimes," Lien said. Just a second later, Mei grabbed your arm and literally dragged you down the hall just like Feliciano did to Kiku moments before.

"Oh, just wait til the other girls meet you, apathetic characters are adorable!"

You were totally lost now. 'Is this what you call a fan-girl?' You couldn't really think straight because of the painful friction between you and the floor. The only thing you could comprehend was that you had been kidnapped... kind of.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's almost summer over here! Which means I have more time for writing! It's almost been a month since I last updated (sorry guys) but the fact that I continue to get reviews and story favorites really makes me happy! It gives me motivation to start on the next chapter, thank you so much guys! So we don't see the Italian brothers in this chapter, but I promise you'll see plenty of them in the next one. We do get to meet some of the Hetalia girls here, so I hope you enjoy, story start!**

* * *

Never in your life did you think this would happen to you. You were sitting in the lunchroom at a table near the corner to the exist. What were you doing here? Kiku's 'sister' 'kidnapped' you in the hall and literally dragged you here.

"Mei, why am I here?"

"Just wait! Elizabeta will be here soon, then the questioning shall start!"

"What?" you tilted your head in confusion.

"Lien! I see her! Elizabeta!"

"Oh dear," Lien said in a voice full of pity.

You look towards Mei's direction to see a beautiful girl with long, wavy brown hair. She was dressed in the appropriate uniform for World Academy and had a figure that all girls would admire, although you don't care much for it. Her skin was fairly pale, and she had green eyes with an orange flower in her hair. She was holding a lunch tray and was headed towards their table. She looks at you with confusion and a hint of curiosity. Mei's excitement level was reaching it's peak as she tried to explain everything to the confused girl.

"Mei, slow down," Lien said.

"Whose this cute girl?" Elizabeta said.

"She's Kiku's friend, _, but listen! Remember that light novel Kiku gave us, and the main character was really indifferent until some weird event happened? Doesn't she remind you of her?!"

"I can't say for sure yet... Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is, Elizabeta Héderváry," she smiled.

You introduce yourself, but as soon as you do, Mei started asking you a mountain of questions. You answer several of them, but then another girl comes to the table. You recognize her, she was the girl who was in the same club as Lovino. She, of course, wore the proper school uniform with short curly blond hair that was held back by a ribbon and had green almond-shaped eyes.

"Oh, I remember you, you're Feli's friend, aren't you? I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, you can call me Emma," she said with cat shaped lips.

"I'm, _," you introduced yourself, again.

"Why is she here? I don't ever remember seeing her in the cafeteria."

"Mei says that she reminds her of the heroine in the book Kiku lent us last week."

"Wait, she's actually friends with Lovino?! I didn't think that foul-mouthed idiot ever had friends!"

"Don't be so mean, Mei, Lovino is quiet adorable, and was very fun to tease when he was a child," Emma said.

"He wasn't a very hard worker though, I can remember him always bullying Antonio," Elizabeta laughed.

"The cute one has got to be Feliciano," Mei said, "I always wondered why he wore dresses though..."

"Somethings are better left unknown," Elizabeta chuckled mischievously.

'What a weird bunch,' you thought.

"They're weird, but are fun to hang around with," Lien said, as if reading your mind.

"So what is your relationship with him anyway?" Elizabeta asked you curiously.

"Lovino and I aren't friends," you say, you honestly don't want to associate with that guy anymore then you already have. "Feliciano and I have lockers next to each other though."

"I wish I had my locker next to cute little Feli!" Elizabeta said, "He always smells of pasta and has such and adorable face!"

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you so fond of Feliciano, Elizabeta?" Mei said curiously.

"He lived near Roderich and I when we were children, he would always come over to help us do chores and the such."

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Emma commented.

"Lovino hasn't changed either," Elizabeta chuckled.

You continue to listen to their nostalgic conversations while eating the lunch you made for yourself. You see Lien doing the same, although you're not sure if she made her own lunch. Mei tried to steal some, but Lien just let her take what you think are spring rolls. You just had a plain bowl of soup that your parents sent you from where ever they were.

"Mei, it seems like you forgot the reason why you dragged _ to have lunch with us," Lien said.

"Oh, that's right! So Elizabeta, doesn't she kind have remind you of her?"

"I guess so," Elizabeta chuckled, "But you shouldn't randomly kidnap people," she chuckled again.

"That's Mei for you," Emma said, eating... were those waffles?

"Because of you, _, some nostalgic memories came back to me you should have lunch again with us sometime, maybe we can introduce you to the rest of our little group," Elizabeta beamed.

You don't remember really doing anything but being here, but you accepted their offer, "Maybe sometimes," you say.

The bell rang shortly afterward, as if yelling at you to get back to class. You walk down the halls to your next class and ran into someone you haven't seen for a while on the way. Ludwig was walking down the halls with an albino man next to him. The albino man had light gray hair and red eyes. Although both of those colors could be his natural color, it is rather rare. He has a smirk on his face as he walked with the blond, arm over his shoulder. Ludwig noticed you watching and waved.

"Hi, Ludwig," you waved back.

"Oh, now who is this?" the albino questioned, coming up to you with his thumb pointing to himself like a narcissist. "My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, you may bask in my awesomeness."

"Gilbert, please," Ludwig tried not to face palm.

"You're Feliciano's friend, right? _?"

You nod in response, "Just thought I'd say hi."

"So little Feli's found himself a girlfriend, eh? That is so un-awesome! How dare he get a women before me!"

"What?" you raised a brow, "His locker is just next to mine," you say, "I was kind of forced to walk to school with him."

"I see then," Gilbert did a weird laugh, "Then I hereby claim him awesome again! Not as awesome as me of course!"

'He screams narcissistic,' you twitched. The bell rang again, stating that you didn't have much time left before class started. You say bye to the both of them and went on your merry way. You wouldn't have to worry about anything tomorrow though, because tomorrow is when the weekend starts.


End file.
